Traveling In Agrabah new Return Of Jafar
by YuGiOh-Fangirl717
Summary: Hey hey It's return of Jafar and we have twist and turns around Evey corner read Traveling In Agrabah New first and enjoy this wonderful story of two girls living there dream!
1. Chapter 1

**Taia: DUHHHHH I'm starting movie two**

**Bell: Yayayayay**

**Genie: Yeah Tay long time no see**

**Jess: Genie I need to ask you something secretly**

**Genie: You got it Jess**

**Taia: Disclaimer**

**Djinn: Taia,Bell, and Jess Don't own Aladdin they only own me the rest is property of Disney© so don't sue them. **

**Taia: Without further ado let's begin**

I wake up next to Genie and I scoot closer and snuggle up to him. Then I fell his lips touch mine. "Good morning sweetheart." He says. "Good morning." I say. "What are we doing today?" I ask. "Well I think Al and Jasmine had an important dinner Planned with the Sultan so I planned a romantic dinner for the two of us." Genie says. Then kisses my lips. "That sounds wonderfull!" I say. "Okay I need to eat food I'm starving!" I say. "Ohhh how about pancakes?" Genie asks me. "Sounds yummyful!" I say. "Okay wait I need to change hold on." I say. Then I change into a purple blouse and harlem pants. "Ready let's go eat!" I say. "Okay I'm cooking." Genie says. "Well look it's the two love birds how did ya sleep?" Teased Al. "I slept wonderfull how about you sweetie?" Genie asked. "I slept wonderfull as well even though there were loud sounds coming from your room." I say. Looking t Al. Genie laughed. "Shut up Tay!" Al says. "Don't challange me bro!" I say. "Yeah Al Taia is on tough chick!" Bell says. "Also the most beautiful girl in all of the world." Genie says. "Awwwww man your so sweet!" I say. Then kiss him. "Ewww guys get a room!" Jess says. "Jessica how when did you get here?" I ask. "Your wonderful boyfriend brought me here." Jess says. "How did he know where to find you." I ask. "We talked during the authors notes." Said Jess. "Okay enough breaking the forth wall and also thanks Genie!" I say. Then jump into his arms. "Good morning Bella." Djinn says. "Good morning Djinn I love you but I should of tooken Genie." Bell teased. "Hey woah he's mine!" I say. "Okay enough lovey dovey shit I feel like a loaner." Jess says. "Sorry Jess but I can't stop looking at my blue hottie!" I say looking at Genie. "Okay Genie are you gonna make me pancakes or not!" I say. "Yes my dear hold on." Genie says. Then he whips up breakfest and we all eat. "Okay It's 3:30pm I need to get ready for my dinner date!" I say. Then walk to the bedroom but suddenly someone grabbed me and poofed out.

**Taia: Cliffy hahaha**

**Bell: Your so mean!**

**Jess: Yay I'm so happy but no Taia has been kidnapped**

**Genie: Taia sweetie who did that to you!**

**Taia: Genie I can't tell you.**

**Djinn: Taia I hate you, never do this again!**

**Jess: Yeah or i'll eat your family**

**Genie: (Grabs Taia and kisses her neck)**

**Taia: Genie S-Stop!**

**Jess: Get a room and also Don't forget to R&R we really would love you**

**Everyone: BYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ewww Abis Mal!

I wake in a cage like Iago should have been in but what I see shocked me I see Iago and someone I couldn't quite see. "Genie!" I scream. "Genie help me!" I say. "Well well look if it isn't Taia calling for Genie that I don't get I would think you would call for Al instead why The Genie?" The shadow asks. I just sit there trying to fight the blush but in the end it won. "Oh I see now your in love with Genie really Taia a blue Genie who is super annoying what a joke!" He mocks. "Shut up He's kind and caring and handsome screw you!" I say. "Well why go out with him when you can go out with me?" He asks revealing himself. "Abis Mal ewwww hell no!" I say. "Genie help!" I scream. "Taia?" Genie called. "In here!" I scream. "Abis Mal let her go!" Genie screams. "Yeah this guys is creepy!" I say happy to see Genie. "Abis Mal if you don't let Taia go you won't see your next birthday." ?Genie says. "B-But G-Genies can't kill." Abis Mal. "You will be suprised what you can live through." Genie says. Then Genie blasted Abis Mal into the wall and unlocked my cage. "You okay sweetheart?" Genie asks me. "Yeah." I say. Then we both started running when Abis Mal grabbed me and held a knife up to my throat. "If you do anything Taia dies." Abis Mal says. "G-Genie leave I'll get out of here I promise." I say. "No I won't leave you Taia!" Genie says. Then Abis Mal throws a crystal Ball at Genie and It traps him inside. "Okay I can't hear you but you can hear me so heres the deal Taia will be mine or I'll kill her slowly and you watch her slow pain filled death." Abis Mal said. "Okay Abis Mal you win I'll become your girlfriend." I say in digust. "Genie I'm so sorry." I say crying. "Taia sweetie come here and give me a kiss." Abis Mal said. I reluctantly went over to him and gave him a kiss. Then suddenly Abis Mal started kissing me and making out with me. I look over at Genie he was almost in tears. "I'm so sorry." I mouth to him. "I love you." Genie mouthed. Then Abis Mal started groping me and touching me I started crying because when I was younger my Ex boyfriend did that to me. Then Genie somehow busted out and grabbed Abis Mal and threw him across the room grabbed me and we flew back to Agrabah. "Taia are you okay?" Genie asks me. "Genie I'm so sorry I-I love you." I say feeling like a betrayed him. I gave him a huge kiss and hugged him. "Taia I'm not mad at you I feel terrible did he touch you?" Genie asks me. "Y-yes." I studder and start crying. "Taia I love you and i am so sorry I'm a terrible boyfriend I didn't even protect you." Genie say. "Genie you were trapped in a crystal ball for Allah sakes you couldn't have helped." I say. "Taia I love you and don't you ever forget." Genie tells me. "Taia what the furbies just happened?" Jess. Oh my Allah I looked like death ran over. "Um Abis Mal kinda um molested me." I say. "Oh my Allah are you okay?" Bell aska me. "Yes thanks to my beloved boyfriend." I say looking at Genie. I can see him shed a tear. "Okay well it's time for me to sleep Genie you gonna follow?" I ask. "Yeah sweetie." Genie says. We walk in and I put on my long teeshirt with Genie's lamp on it. I climbed into bed and Genie climbed in after not snuggling up to me because he was trying to give me privacy. So I go snuggle up to him and he freezes and puts his arm around me and I kiss him on lips. "Genie i'm not mad at you I love you." I say and kiss him again. He turns hot and blushes. I grabbed his hand and fell asleep.

Genie's PVO

"Genie I love you I'm sorry I did that to you." Taia says half awake. "Shhh Taia I'm not mad at you." I say crying. "Why does she think I'm mad at her!" I think. I kiss her and fall asleep.

Taia: Ugggggh Abis Mal lips were uggggh.

Genie: Taia I'm so sorry forgive me!

Taia: I'm not mad at you.

Bell: I'm going to kill Abis Mal!

Djinn: Taia don't worry Abis Mal is going down.

Genie: Yeah I promise.

Bell: Don't forget to read and review

Taia and we do not own aladdin or Genie though I wish I did He's All mine.

Genie:(Kisses Taia passionatly)

Everyone else: AWWW!

Genie and Taia: Byeeeeee

Genie: (Kisses Taia down her neck.)

Jessy: Taia how many times do I have to tell you guys GET A ROOM!

Taia: S-Sorry G-Genie s-s-stop.

Genie: BYEEEEE ALL


End file.
